Phoenicia (Pygmalion)
Phoenicia led by Pygmalion is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath and Janboruta. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Tyre with Napata. Overview Phoenicia Phoenicians are widely thought to have originated from the earlier Canaanite inhabitants of the region. Although Egyptian seafaring expeditions had already been made to Byblos to bring back "cedars of Lebanon" as early as the 3rd millennium BC, continuous contact only occurred in the Egyptian New Empire period. In the Amarna tablets of the 14th century BC, people from the region called themselves Kenaani or Kinaani (either the same as the Canaanites, or the Kenanites/Cainanites spoken of the Septuagint version of Gen. 10:24), although these letters predate the invasion of the Sea Peoples by over a century. Much later, in the 6th century BC, Hecataeus of Miletus writes that Phoenicia was formerly called χνα (Latinized: khna), a name Philo of Byblos later adopted into his mythology as his eponym for the Phoenicians: "Khna who was afterwards called Phoinix". Phoenicia is really a Classical Greek term used to refer to the region of the major Canaanite port towns, and does not correspond exactly to a cultural identity that would have been recognised by the Phoenicians themselves. The term in Greek means 'land of purple', a reference to the valuable murex-shell dye they exported. It is uncertain to what extent the Phoenicians viewed themselves as a single ethnicity and nationality. Their civilization was organized in city-states, similar to ancient Greece. However, in terms of archaeology, language, life style and religion, there is little to set the Phoenicians apart as markedly different from other Semitic cultures of Canaan. As Canaanites, they were unique in their remarkable seafaring achievements. Pygmalion Pygmalion (also known as Pu'mayyaton) was king of Tyre from 831 to 785 BC and a son of King Mattan I (840-832 BC). During Pygmalion's reign, Tyre seems to have shifted the heart of its trading empire from the Middle East to the Mediterranean, as can be judged from the building of new colonies including Kition on Cyprus, Sardinia, and, according to tradition, Carthage. Though referenced in literature, little is known of the true Pygmalion. In Virgil's epic poem The Aeneid, Pygmalion is the cruel-hearted brother of Dido who secretly kills Dido's husband Sychaeus because of his lust for gold. In Dante's The Divine Comedy, Purgatorio, Canto XX, verses 103-105, Dante uses Virgil's version of Pygmalion to represent greed. Dawn of Man Oh, brave and wise Pygmalion, the king of Tyre and leader of the Phoenicians, your people are ready to hoist the sails. There is plenty of fish in the sea and a glorious wonders behind horizon. Your people shared the Mediterranean world with ancient Greece. It is believed that Phoenicians had ventured around southern Africa more than two thousand years before Vasco De Gama. We owe you one of the key inventions in the human history, the modern alphabet. Phoenicians show the world how powerful economy is, expanding and crushing enemies despite the fact of being surrounded by empires. Your people have settled around the Mediterranean area, spreading culture and finding lands rich in resources. In the end, great cities like Tyre, Sidon and Byblos lost their sovereignty due to much powerful neighbour, Persia. That occupation was followed by Greeks and Romans, vanishing your culture forever. Come aboard, our king! There is a winsome wind and undiscovered treasures are calling us! Could you lead us once more to the wealthy and happiness despite adversity? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Greetings to you! I am Pygmalion, and one day I shall converse entirely in rhyming couplets. Perhaps you'll live to see it." Introduction: "Tis I! The great, wonderous, devlishly handsom, musically endowed, and intelligent Pygmalion. Did I mention handsom?" Defeat: "Please! NO! I'm too beautiful and devious to die!" Defeat: "Good heavens no! Please! I'll give you anything! You want Gold? Yes, yes I'll give you lots of gold... and women! Yes! Many women... PLEASE!!" Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * Janboruta: Hippoi Icon. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Semitic Cultures